


Stuck Like Glue

by Herald_of_Dreams



Series: Complete Harry Potter [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Relationship, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 03:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herald_of_Dreams/pseuds/Herald_of_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did Lily Evans go from hating James and loving Severus to the complete opposite? A songfic to explain her thoughts over seven years. One-sided SS/LE. Song belongs to Sugarland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck Like Glue

_Absolutely no one who knows me better_

_No one that can make me feel so good_

_How did we stay so long together?_

_Everybody, everybody said we never would_

 

_1st Year-_

Lily Evans groaned as she heard the hat shout 'Gryffindor!' That absolute _jerk_ James Potter had just been Sorted into her house. She'd been looking forward to attending Hogwarts since the previous summer, when she'd become friends with the boy who lived in Spinner's End, Severus Snape. Deliberately ignoring Potter as he sat next to his friend Black, she looked for her friend. He was still standing in line, face paler than usual, black hair with its high gloss shining in the lights. She waited, eager to see where her friend would be placed.

'SLYTHERIN!' The hat called when he finally made his way up to the front. Down the row from her the two boys catcalled and sniggered at Severus' sharp glare. They'd made a bad impression on her from the start, when Black had tried to trip him and called him 'Snivellus'. It was going to be a _long_ seven years.

_And just when I_

_Start to think they're right_

_The love has died_

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again, heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it, do it one time?_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in, right back in_

_And I know I'm never letting this go_

_I'm stuck on you Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,_

_stuck like glue You and me baby,_

_we're stuck like glue Whoa-oh, whoa-oh,_

_stuck like glue You and me baby,_

_we're stuck like glue_

 

_2_ _nd_ _Year-_

Lily was looking through her Charms book at the Gryffindor table. A shadow fell across her plate and she looked up. Sev stood there, waiting for her. He ignored the calls from down the table, where Potter and Black were up to their usual and Remus looked like he was trying to turn invisible. She knew their behaviour upset the quiet boy, but he was too much a friend of theirs to say anything.

"How do you think Transfiguration went the other day?" Sev asked her as she stood.

"Well, aside from the git I share a common room with," Lily replied.

When Sev was abruptly looking at her with the ears and fangs of a fruit bat she whirled around and glared. Black was laughing his head off, as was Peter Pettigrew, the little tag-along. Potter was laughing as well, but there was a slightly hurt look in his blue eyes. She turned away, flicked her wand to restore Severus' appearance and said, "Let's go, Sev. We'd be better off studying in the library than hanging around those idiots."

_Some days I don't feel like trying_

_Some days you know I wanna just give up_

_When it doesn't matter who's right_

_Fight about it all night_

_Had enough, you give me that look_

_I'm sorry baby let's make up_

_You do that thing that makes me laugh_

_And just like that_

_Chorus_

 

_3_ _rd_ _Year-_

"He's staring at you again," Severus muttered sullenly. They were working in Potions together and Sev's mouth was thin and unhappy.

"So?" she asked, exasperated. "Why do you pay so much attention to them?"

"He's got half the girls in our year fawning over him," Severus continued with a frown. "But all he seems able to do is stare at you."

"Don't worry about it, Sev. I'll eat the hat we never use before I date James 'Arrogant' Potter."

Flicking her eyes sideways, she noted the oddly pleased look on her friends' normally closed face.

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, you almost stay out_

_Two stuck together from the ATL out_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, feelin' kinda sick_

_Just a spoon full of sugar make it better real quick_

_I say, whoa-oh, whoa-oh, whatcha gonna do with that?_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, come on over here with that_

_Sugar sticky sweet stuff, come and give me that stuff_

_Everybody want some_

 

_4_ _th_ _Year-_

"So?" Severus replied, bored.

"So I really thought Maeve had more sense than to date James Potter. I mean, she's intelligent and he acts like a five-year-old!"

"Why does it bother you so much?" He asked idly.

"I don't know! Merlin, I don't even know why _he_ bothers me that much," Lily replied, annoyed.

Glittering onyx eyes locked on hers and Severus said, "Would you like your hat plain or a la mode?"

Lily smacked him.

_Melodies that get stuck up in your head_

_Repeat 3x_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh_

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh_

_Stuck like glue_

_You and me together, say it's all I wanna do_

 

_5_ _th_ _Year-_

Lily felt lost. Her first friend in this world was her friend no longer. Tears burned in her eyes as she remembered what he'd called her out by the lake. _Mudblood._ Such an awful world. He'd lied, that's what really hurt. She'd asked him if blood mattered in this world and he'd deliberately hesitated before saying, "No."

Brushing her palm over her eyes she went up to bed. _I can't forgive this, Sev. I'm sorry, but you've chosen your side._

_I said there you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again, heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it, do it one time?_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in, right back in_

_And I know I'm never letting this go_

 

_6_ _th_ _Year-_

She'd done it; she'd accepted a date from James. He'd been hounding her about it for two years and she'd finally responded. The brilliant smile he'd given her in return had startled her and made her heart flutter for some reason. She smiled to herself hesitantly in her mirror, eyeing her outfit. Maybe this would work, just maybe.

When they passed Severus headed back to the castle with Sirius' younger brother Regulus and Bellatrix, their cousin, she didn't even give him a passing glance. Had she done so, the broken, upset expression on his face may have given her pause. Then again, maybe not.

_There you go making my heart beat again_

_Heart beat again, heart beat again_

_There you go making me feel like a kid_

_Won't you do it, do it one time?_

_There you go pulling me right back in_

_Right back in, right back in_

_And I know I'm never letting this go_

_I'm stuck on you_

 

_7_ _th_ _Year-_

She was engaged. Lily didn't know what to think about it just yet. Tomorrow she was graduating from Hogwarts, tomorrow night she'd be introducing her fiancé to her parents and sister. So much had changed in seven years. She'd gone from hating James to simultaneously loving and being exasperated with his lack of maturity and love of pranks. Sirius Black she was convinced would never age past 14, the boy was a hyper mess.

Meanwhile, her dearest of friends was now no more than a familiar face. Severus had made his choice 2 years before with one word. From what others in the school were saying, he was going to become a Death Eater. She would most likely be at wand-point with him sometime in the future. At the same time that she felt sad, she also felt determined. Voldemort was wrong and she was proudly joining the Order of the Phoenix with her fiancé and his friends the next week.

Her life beyond school had begun. Her own path was chosen and she would follow James until they met the end Fate had arranged. She would never regret it. Feel sad about some of her choices and losses, yes, but never regret.

Linking hands with James, they headed out to enjoy one last glorious sunset over the lake, one last night of youthful innocence. Tomorrow, life began.

 

_Whoa-oh, whoa-oh, stuck like glue_

_You and me baby, we're stuck like glue_


End file.
